¿Quien eres?
by SakuraAlex
Summary: Los desconocidos saben cosas, Sonic no conoce su pasado y Knuckles sabe más de lo que parece. Porque algunos secretos han nacido para ser revelados. T porque no me fío de mi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Esta es mi primera historia con Sonic, a ver qué tal queda. Es probable que tarde en actualizar, lo siento.

Tengo que deciros que estoy muy influenciada por Sonic Underground, esa serie me marcó mucho cuando era pequeña, y habrá cosas inspiradas en la misma, pero no es necesario haberla visto (además, doy mis propias explicaciones). Si la habéis visto, os daréis cuenta en seguida de ello ;)

Cuando era una renacuaja, me inventaba mis propias paranoias basadas en la serie, y de ahí saqué a este OC que sale ya en este capítulo y el cual goza de bastante protagonismo en la historia, si no es el protagonista directamente ( fue el primero que creé, por cierto), si bien lo he modificado un poco. El problema era que yo creaba fragmentos inconexos; de manera que he decidido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, y crear una historia a partir de los puntos más importantes de los trozos anteriores, por eso no tengo ni idea de cómo va a evolucionar esto. Y no sé si es bueno o malo LOL

Espero que os guste. Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1<span>**

El cielo estaba despejado y sin apenas alguna nube, y hacía calor mas sin llegar al bochorno. Las palmeras al borde de la playa se movían, acariciadas por la suave y refrescante brisa mientras que la cálida arena era lamida por las pequeñas y tranquilas olas del mar. A pesar de ser algo temprano, era un día perfecto para dar un paseo o bañarse en la playa. O, en el caso de Espio, para entrenar.

Había salido de la agencia Chaotix minutos después de haberse despertado y procurando no molestar a Charmy y a Vector, que continuaban roncando. Aunque, conociéndoles, seguirían durmiendo como troncos, sin despertar, hasta dentro de bastante; o alguien les llamara y recibiesen un encargo.

Espio ya había salido de la ciudad y se dirigía al bosque donde solía entrenar; un lugar frondoso al que iba poca gente por lo que sería difícil que le interrumpieran.

* * *

><p>Llevaba toda la mañana corriendo, saltando por las ramas, manteniendo el equilibrio en lugares imposibles, recorriendo la mayor extensión posible de terreno sin ser percibido por nada cuando vio un pajarillo sobre una rama. Decidiendo realizar un último reto antes de marcharse, so volvió invisible y comenzó a escalar el árbol, despacio y sin hacer ruido para no alertar al animal. A medida que se acercaba más, ralentizaba su respiración para evitar que el otro lo oyera. Finalmente alargó la mano y rozó el plumaje de la cola del ave. El avecilla, asustada ante el repentino contacto de algo que no podía ni ver ni oír, salió volando. Espio, por su parte, sólo sonrió levemente ante el éxito.<p>

Se sentó en la rama, deshaciéndose de su invisibilidad, para contemplar el paisaje a su alrededor unos minutos antes de volver a la agencia. Pero en la playa que había a su izquierda, escondida entre dos zonas rocosas abruptas, vio a alguien. Le extrañó. La playa no tenía una mala calidad, pero su aislamiento con otras zonas más populares y su difícil acceso por culpa del bosque impedían que tuviese demasiados visitantes.

Fijándose un poco más, Espio, alarmado, se dio cuenta de que ese alguien estaba inconsciente, con el agua bañando sus piernas. El camaleón se acercó corriendo. Otra razón por la que nadie iba allí era que el oleaje era muy fuerte; si la marea subía, esa persona sería arrastrada por las olas y se ahogaría en el mar.

Cuando llegó a su lado, su primer pensamiento fue "¿¡Sonic?", pero, aunque era casi igual que él, se dio cuenta de que no eran la misma persona. Y le habría gustado mucho decir que su capacidad de observación le había permitido fijarse rápidamente en unas líneas azul claro fosforescente que tenía a lo largo de las púas; pero la verdad era que Sonic no tenía dos alas enormes en la espalda. Al menos, hasta donde Espio sabía.

Manteniendo la cabeza fría, el camaleón le observó: tenía un aspecto horrible, con heridas y golpes por todas partes, un ala y una pierna en una postura nada cómoda (probablemente estaban rotas) y notó que le costaba respirar, de modo que seguramente tenía algunas costillas fracturadas o rotas. Los zapatos y los guantes, su única ropa, estaban destrozados. A escasos centímetros de su mano izquierda, la Esmeralda del Caos roja brillaba con suavidad. Era probable que hubiese llegado allí usándola. El camaleón no lo sabía y tenía muy claro que descubrirlo no era su prioridad en esos momentos, por muy detective que fuera.

Más les valía a vector y a Charmy haberse despertado.

* * *

><p>En la agencia de detectives Chaotix todo era paz, tranquilidad, silencio y sueño hasta que el ruido de un teléfono lo destruyó todo. Vector, despertando bastante sobresaltado, se apresuró a responder. A Charmy casi se le sale el corazón por la boca del susto.<p>

—Agencia de detectives Chaotix, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —respondió vector, reprimiendo un bostezo.

—¿Aún estabais durmiendo? —la voz de Espio destilaba desaprobación.

Vector, sonrojado por la vergüenza, iba a replicarle cuando su compañero se le adelantó.

—Da igual, esto es más importante. Me he encontrado con alguien herido en la playa cercana a donde entreno—le informó—. Llama a un médico para que pueda curarle y llevarle a nuestra casa. No tiene muy buena pinta

El cocodrilo frunció el ceño, extrañado por la petición.

—¿Pero no sería mejor llamar a la ambulancia y que lo lleven al hospital?

Espio tardó un poco en responder.

—Es…complicado—le dijo finalmente—, será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. Pero, en serio, no creo que llevarle al hospital sea lo mejor

—Está bien—cedió el cocodrilo. Era Espio quien estaba con el herido, después de todo. Él sabría—. Voy en cuanto pueda

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al a playa, Vector también confundió al erizo inconsciente con Sonic. Y también las alas lo sacaron de su error, si bien su confusión tan sólo aumentó. El médico, un perro de mediana edad y orejas afiladas se acercó rápidamente al paciente mientras le preguntaba a Espio si lo había movido. El camaleón reconoció haberle alejado del agua, lo cual no le gustó nada al médico: podía haber empeorado su ya de por sí mal estado.<p>

Tras un breve examen, el perro declaró que, aunque era grave, su vida no corría peligro, por lo que procedió a limpiarle las heridas con agua dulce que habían traído y a vendarle las extremidades rotas. Las alas, las cuales sustituían las púas de su espalda, llamaron poderosamente su atención.

—¡Es increíble! (guau) Se trata de un erizo de pies a cabeza y, sin embargo (guau) esas alas le ha crecido de manera natural, como si fuese un ave. Nunca había visto nada similar (guau). ¿Me dejaríais examinarle?

Vector y Espio se miraron de reojo, no muy seguros.

—Lo siento doctor—se excusó el cocodrilo—, pero le paciente necesita descansar, ya sabe.

El perro cerró los ojos, en un gesto de paciencia.

—Cierto—les dio la razón.

Entre unas cosas y otras comenzó a oscurecer. Vector y Espio trasladaron al herido en una camilla que el médico había traído hasta la agencia. Charmy les abrió y no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa al ver al herido, al cual también confundió en un principio con Sonic.

Dejaron al erizo den una habitación tranquila poniendo unas pequeñas mesitas a los lados de la cama para no forzar las alas extendidas a soportar su propio peso en el vacía, pues por culpa de las costillas rotas le habían tenido que tumbar boca arriba. El doctor les dijo que volvería al día siguiente para asegurarse de que las cosas seguían bien; sobre todo porque al herido le había comenzado a subir la fiebre, aunque logró controlarla.

Una vez el doctor se marchó, los tres detectives le observaron, muertos de curiosidad. El parecido con Sonic era innegable, y dada la, no exagerada, pero si existente fama del erizo más rápido del mundo, si le hubiesen llevado al hospital se habría formado un gran revuelo. ¿Quién sería ese erizo? Charmy revoloteó sobre él, poniéndose cerca de las líneas claras y dejando que le iluminasen levemente.

—Se parece mucho a Sonic—recalcó lo obvio, pero en realidad, a los tres les costaba pensar en algo diferente.

Continuaron observándolo fijamente. Tenía en la cara una ligera mueca de miedo, como si sufriese una pesadilla; y su cuerpo estaba tenso debido al dolor. Pese a ello, daba la sensación de estar más o menos tranquilo, quizá por puro agotamiento, sin dar signos de recuperar la consciencia próximamente.

—Puede que Sonic le conozca—dijo entonces Vector.

Los demás se lo pensaron. O cierto era que ese erizo se había recorrido buena parte del mundo. Igual lo había visto. Vector decidió que le llamaran. Tampoco perdían nada por intentarlo. Además, pensaba Vector, si le conocía podía ayudarles a pagar al médico.

Espio bajó a la entrada y llamó. No tardó mucho en recibir respuesta.

—¿Diga?

—Hola Tails

—¡Hola Espio! ¿Qué tal os va? —saludó el zorro efusivamente, al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, bien. Oye—decidió ir al grano—, ¿está Sonic por ahí?

—Sí, claro—le confirmó Tails—. Ahora te lo paso

El camaleón esperó unos segundos hasta que otra voz sonó a través del aparato.

—¡Eh_, Fespio_! ¿Qué _dal_?

Espio tardó un poco en reaccionar ante sus palabras distorsionadas.

—¿Estás comiendo? —le preguntó.

—_Fí_, claro—le respondió. Se oyó un sonido ahogado; Sonic había tragado la comida—. ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?

"La verdad, no" pensó el camaleón. ¿Ya era tan tarde? Pero, en su lugar, respondió otra cosa.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —el otro afirmó efusivamente. Típico—. Verás, esta mañana me encontré con alguien herido en la playa y llamé a un médico. Está en nuestra casa y Vector, Charmy y yo nos preguntábamos si le conocías.

Espio oyó una risita al otro lado.

—Bueno, conozco a mucha gente

—Es un erizo azul, como tú. Pero tiene unas líneas luminosas por el cuerpo y un par de alas—le describió Espio.

Sonic no le respondió de inmediato. De hecho, no le respondió en absoluto, y cuando el camaleón quiso darse cuenta, le había colgado. Sobraba decir que miró el móvil como si fuese el elemento más extraño del mundo. ¿A qué venía ese comportamiento?

No pudo pensar en mucho más porque rápidamente comenzaron a sonar unos golpes en la puerta, rápidos y ansiosos. Espio abrió, y cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse a Sonic en persona (y esa vez sí era el verdadero) aún con el móvil en la mano y la impaciencia y el nerviosismo pintados en la cara. Sin que Espio pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Sonic le asaltó:

—¡¿Dónde está?

El camaleón, demasiado aturdido como para responder, se le quedó mirando sin saber que hacer. Sonic repitió la pregunta, impaciente.

—En el piso de arriba, con Charmy y Vector—logró decirle, saliendo del trance producido por la sorpresa.

Apenas había terminado la frase cuando una luz azul se había perdido escaleras arriba, entrando en la habitación como un terremoto.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo de momento. Hasta el siguiente capítulo<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo, bastante corto, me temo. Siento la espera.

Disfrutad~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2<span>**

Fue como si hubiese visto un fantasma. En cuanto Sonic entró en la habitación y vio al herido, palideció como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida. Se acercó a la cama y le sacudió levemente por los hombros.

—¡Terial! ¡Por favor, responde! —le suplicó.

Pero el otro erizo, inconsciente, no le respondió. Sonic bajó las orejas, preocupado. No tenía buen aspecto.

Los tres detectives (pues Espio ya había subido) se miraron, algo extrañados por su comportamiento. Vector decidió informarle ante lo preocupado que parecía Sonic.

—Tiene varios huesos rotor, pero el médico dijo que se recuperaría.

Sonic se animó un poco al oírlo. Los cuatro estuvieron en silencio un rato.

—¿Le conoces? —le preguntó Charmy finalmente

Los tres detectives le miraron, con sus ojos brillando de curiosidad. Sonic les dirigió una media sonrisa algo cansada.

—Sí, le conozco—afirmó mientras le echaba una ojeada al erizo herido. Entonces se rascó la cabeza—. Oye, ¿os importa que os lo explique mañana? Es que dejé a Tails solo muy de repente y debe de estar preocupado.

—Está bien—aceptó Espio.

—No te preocupes, Sonic. Nosotros le cuidaremos—le aseguró Charmy.

Sonic les sonrió, más animado.

—Gracias, chicos

* * *

><p>Tails seguía parpadeando y mirando la puerta abierta. Frunció el ceño, preocupado. Sonic había salido corriendo de repente sin avisarle y sin ni tan siquiera terminar su perrito con chili, el cual yacía en el plato, a medio comer y enfriándose. Y Sonic no abandonaba su comida predilecta por cualquier cosa.<p>

Fue entonces cuando el erizo volvió, tan rápido como se había marchado, y disculpándose por haber salido tan de repente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le inquirió el zorro. Ese comportamiento no era normal.

—Espio me dijo que había encontrado a alguien en la playa y por la descripción pensé que podía ser alguien a quien conozco. Me sorprendió mucho—le confesó—. Mañana iremos a la agencia Chaotix y os lo explicaré.

A Tails, que seguía preocupado por su amigo, no le gustó nada su respuesta; y lo manifestó quejándose un poco. Pero Sonic necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos, de manera que le dejó marchar.

Tan sólo esperaba que no fuese malo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente hacía una mañana espléndida y soleada, igual que el día anterior. Y por tratarse de un día espléndido, Amy había decidido que saldría a ver a Sonic. Cream la acompañaba; la eriza rosa tampoco pretendía (sorprendentemente) tener una cita con su congénere azul, y era el día perfecto para que lo pasasen juntas.<p>

Se estaban aproximando a la casa cuando Amy les vio salir y se abalanzó sobre Sonic.

—¡Ay, Sonic! —la chica se apretujó sobre su brazo cariñosamente—. Así que tu también querías dar una vuelta con nosotras hoy.

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa le impidió a Sonic darle una respuesta coherente al instante—. Ah. Los siento, Amy. Hoy no estoy de humor. Suéltame, ¿vale?

Un poco sorprendida por la respuesta, la chica obedeció.

—Vamos a la agencia Chaotix—les informó Tails, después de cerrar la casa con llave.

—Venid si queréis—les dijo Sonic—, pero daos prisa, ¿vale? —no le gustaba caminar, y ahora que Tails ya no tenía que ir solo, podía ir corriendo por su cuenta. No se trataba de que el zorro no supiese cuidarse solo, pero el erizo azul admitía que se encontraba más tranquilo si a su amigo le acompañaba alguien. Quizá era muy sobreprotector.

Los tres vieron como Sonic se transformaba en una luz azul a causa de la velocidad mientras se alejaba de ellos en dirección a la agencia.

—¿No está Sonic un poco raro? —preguntó Cream, mientras Cheese le daba la razón.

—Lleva así desde ayer—informó Tails con las orejas bajas, preocupado—. Me prometió que me diría lo que le pasa cuando llegásemos a la agencia…

—¡Pobre Sonic! —exclamó Amy, algo dramática—. Quien sabe lo que le pasará. Pero cuando nos casemos me lo podrá contar todo y yo le cuidaré—aseguró a nadie en particular—. ¡Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa!

Tails, Cream y Cheese se miraron entre sí sin atreverse a contradecirla.

* * *

><p>Charmy les abrió en cuanto llegaron y todos se dirigieron a la habitación, si bien esperaron en el pasillo. El médico también se encontraba allí, examinando a su paciente. Estaba sorprendido por la rápida recuperación de su paciente, cuyas heridas abiertas ya habían disminuido su tamaño y los golpes empezaban a desaparecer. Era probable que los huesos también se curasen algo rápido, de manera que el paciente seguramente podría volver a caminar con normalidad en poco tiempo. Y a volar, suponiendo que esas alas no fuesen sólo de adorno. Al perro aún le costaba creer la existencia de semejante mutación.<p>

Lo que no le gustó nada era la fiebre, demasiado alta como para tratarse de un simple resfriado (y el enfermo no daba síntomas de sufrir una enfermedad más grave). De todas maneras, la temperatura no llegaba a ser alarmante, y Sonic le informó de que la fiebre siempre le había subido de manera anormal, aunque la enfermedad fuese la más leve de todas. Pese a su sorpresa, el médico no tuvo más remedio que admitir que, en semejante caso, no había nada fuera de lo normal, y les informó de que volvería dentro de algunos días para evaluar la evolución del paciente; pero que si empeoraba mucho que le avisasen. Salió de la habitación con Vector y se detuvo frente a los tres recién llegados.

—Por cierto—dijo, como si se acabase de acordar—, ¿quién me pagará?

El cocodrilo abrió mucho los ojos. No había pensado en eso todavía. Por suerte, Tails acudió en su ayuda.

—¿Qué le parecería que le construyese un aparato portátil capaz de controlar el pulso cardiaco? —le propuso.

El médico aceptó sin dudarlo. Él no solía necesitar esas cosas para sus casos, pero si lo vendía en un hospital se haría rico. Tras acordarlo con el zorro se despidió de ellos y se marchó.

Tails se dirigió a Vector.

—Oye, Vector, ¿quién está herido?

—La persona que encontró ayer Espio en la playa

Eso Tails ya se lo imaginaba; lo que quería saber era de quien se trataba exactamente. Vector les dijo que lo mejor sería que lo viesen con sus propios ojos. Amy, Cream y Cheese se miraron, extrañados, pero obedecieron y entraron en la habitación, seguidos de Charmy y de Vector.

Lo primero que vieron fue a Sonic inconsciente y tumbado en la cama.

Lo segundo fue a Sonic sentado al lado de la cama.

Los tres nuevos parpadearon para asegurarse de que no tenían alucinaciones.

—¿Por qué hay dos Sonic? —preguntó Cream, inocentemente.

—¿Y por qué uno tiene alas y brilla? —quiso saber tails. No era que brillar fuese biológicamente imposible, pero aún así…

Sonic y Espio se giraron al oírles. El erizo, tras lo que había dicho el médico sobre su recuperación se encontraba mucho más animado.

—Vaya, ya habéis llegado. Os estaba esperando—canturreó, con una sonrisa.

Tails se alegró mucho de que Sonic hubiera recuperado su humor habitual. Pero seguía sin comprender por qué había otro Sonic tumbado en la cama, si bien ya se había dado cuenta de que no eran exactamente iguales y, por supuesto, no eran la misma persona.

Sonic sonrió al adivinar la trayectoria de su mirada. Estaba tan sorprendidos… Y lo cierto es que no les faltaba razón.

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a decir ya quien es? —Charmy rompió el silencio, impaciente. La curiosidad le carcomía.

—Se llama Terial—respondió Sonic—. Y es mi hermano gemelo.

* * *

><p>¡Chan Chan! (?) Y como soy una mala persona, tendréis que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo para saber más.<p>

Saludos~


	3. Chapter 3

Tras una larga (muy larga) espera, aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**Nota importante (quizá no tanto, pero me gustaría que la leyerais**): Los poderes que usualmente les atribuyo a mis personajes (sean del fandom que sean; o sean originales) son el control del fuego(estoy obsesionada con el fuego, no le busquéis más explicación) y la telequinesis. En el caso de Terial, tras haber sufrido el proceso de transformación que suelen sufrir casi todos mis personajes en la parte de los poderes (básicamente, al principio son como dioses pero les voy restringiendo habilidades según pasa el tiempo. Terial ha sido uno de mis casos iniciales más exagerados XD), lo he dejado con la telequinesis (a la cual, y por manías mías, siempre la acompaño de telepatía y la creación de escudos). Digo esto porque YA SÉ que Blaze y Silver tiene poderes muy similares (aunque no exactamente iguales). Y no, no lo he copiado. Mi cara cuando lo descubrí fue para sacarle una foto. Y sé que no todo el mundo pensará que lo he copiado (puede que incluso nadie), pero no quiero problemas. Por favor, no me critiquéis en los comentarios respecto a esto. Si no os gusta, no leáis la historia y punto. (Y puede que esta nota sobre, pero es que soy un poco paranoica XD y si no lo escribo, no me quedo tranquila)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

La cara de sorpresa fue unánime en todos los presentes, así como un silencio difícil de romper, dado que no sabían cómo reaccionar.

—¿Tu hermano…gemelo? —logró balbucear Tails—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, claro—afirmó Sonic—, por eso nos parecemos tato. Aunque él no puede correr tan rápido como yo—añadió, con algo de orgullo—. Es el mayor de los dos. No le veía desde hace muchos años—finalizó, con un deje de tristeza.

—Pero ¿cómo es que no me lo habías dicho antes? —inquirió Tails, algo ofendido. Su amigo no había confiado en él.

Sonic se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

—Lo siento, chicos—se disculpó—, pero es que mi hermano es muy tímido y es un viajero, como yo. No suele estar mucho tiempo en ningún sitio. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de si realmente llegaríais a verle alguna vez. Se le da muy bien eso de pasar inadvertido.

—Pero si llevabas tantos años sin verle, ¿cómo sabías que se encontraba bien? —le preguntó Amy.

—Me dejaba plumas cerca de vez en cuando. Era una especie de señal.

—¿Y por qué tiene alas? — preguntó Cream. Cheese la apoyó, sintiendo curiosidad a su vez.

Sonic miró a su hermano de reojo. Sin duda alguna era un buena pregunta. Una a la que no tenía respuesta. En realidad, nunca se lo había preguntado; sencillamente había asumido que era así. Así como él corría tan rápido. Y punto. Ni siquiera le parecía raro.

Sonic les relató cómo ambos habían vivido en el bosque en un pequeño poblado y cómo ambos tendían a desaparecer sin dar explicaciones a nadie durante varios días para explorar. La diferencia consistió en que, un día, Terial se marchó pero ya no volvió. Sí aparecían sus plumas, sin embargo. Y Sonic supo que era su manera de decirle que estaba bien. Por eso dejó de preocuparse.

—Debes de haberle echado mucho de menos—afirmó Charmy.

Sonic no se lo negó. Pero lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era que le había ocurrido para acabar tan malherido.

* * *

><p>La fiebre era horrible. No se trataba sólo de que la cabeza le ardiera y pareciera estar a punto de explotar de un momento a otro y el paño húmedo fuese como un cuchillo de hielo sobre su frente, haciendo más daño que beneficio. Ni tampoco de que. Al contrario que su cabeza, su cuerpo estuviese completamente helado, como si le hubieran llevado a los polos y le hubiesen abandonado allí; y que por muchos temblores que sufriera la cosa no mejorase en absoluto.<p>

Lo peor era el dolor de cabeza consecuente de la fiebre, como un martillo de plomo impactando sobre él sin piedad, sin pausa; y la sensación de peligro constante junto con la tensión consecuente por culpa de lo que le había ocurrido antes de caer inconsciente, fuera lo que fuera, pues no lograba recordarlo.

En realidad, el dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en su propio nombre, ni por supuesto percibir que, quizás, ya no se encontrase tan en peligro.

Aún con el sabor de la sal en la boca y un martilleo constante en su cabeza producto del murmullo ininteligible de la habitación, Terial cayó en la inconsciencia antes siquiera de llegar a despertar del todo.

* * *

><p>La segunda vez fue mejor. La fiebre había remitido un poco y Terial pudo concentrarse en algo más que su dolor de cabeza cuando despertó. Cómo en el dolor de su pierna y su ala; o el que sufría al respirar.<p>

Frunció el ceño por el dolor y abrió levemente los ojos, recuperando la consciencia. Ojos azules como la turquesa, del mismo tono que las líneas luminosas, las cuales, al estar el erizo consciente, aumentaron levemente su brillo.

Lo primero que Terial vio al abrir los ojos fue una mancha rosa y blanca borrosa. Extrañado, parpadeó para que su visión se aclarase. La mancha se volvió nítida. Alguien le miraba.

Su confusión duró sólo un instante, antes de que el instinto de supervivencia se apoderase de él.

* * *

><p>Amy se estrelló contra la pared con un grito, a un metro del suelo, flotando con una suave luz azulada rodeándola. Terial, aún exhausto, casi falló en mantenerla inmóvil, pero logró estabilizarse, mientras sus líneas aumentaban su brillo.<p>

—¿Quién eres? —le exigió saber, con una mirada cargada de fiereza.

Pero el grito de Amy había alertado a los habitantes de la casa, y Sonic abrió la puerta con fuerza, preocupado. El golpe de la madera contra la pared fue como un disparo en la cabeza; amplificado miles de veces por la fiebre y el dolor. La escasa concentración de Terial se rompió en pedazos y Amy cayó al suelo, sorprendida y algo asustada, pero en perfectas condiciones. Terial se llevó una mano a la aveza, muy dolorido, y miró al intruso. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¿Sonic? —murmuró.

Después la fiebre se lo llevó.

* * *

><p>La tercera vez fue la buena. Ya no tenía fiebre y el pecho ya no le dolía al respirar. El problema era que, si ya no tenía fiebre, significaba que había estado cinco días inconsciente como mínimo. Cinco días…<p>

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Podían haberle capturado, o podían…

Se tranquilizó, mirando a su alrededor. Si le hubiesen capturado no estaría vivo a esas alturas, ni mucho menos se encontraría tumbado en una cama blanda y mullida y con sus heridas vendadas. Y tampoco habría visto a su hermano, pensó, recordando a duras penas la vez anterior que recuperó la consciencia. Terial parpadeó, confuso. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Observó a su alrededor con cautela: la habitación, de paredes claras, tenía dos ventanas por las que entraba la luz del sol. Y con mucha intensidad. Debía de ser mediodía.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama y se dedicó a mirar los muebles. No podía caminar con la pierna rota y no se le ocurría nada mejor que hacer. Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió a le salvó del tedio. Sonic y un camaleón morado entraron en la habitación.

El erizo más rápido del mundo sonrió al verle consciente.

—¡Terial! —exclamó su nombre al verle mientras se acercaba—¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Qué te pasó para que acabaras tan herido?...

—Eh, eh, frena—le pidió su hermano—. Las preguntas de una en una. ¿Y dónde estamos, por cierto?

Espio respondió a su pregunta.

—En la casa de la agencia Chaotix. Te encontré herido en la playa y te trajimos aquí.

Terial se preguntó qué rayos sería eso de la agencia Chaotix, pero el erizo era una persona educada ante todo, y lo primero que hizo fue agradecérselo. El camaleón le restó importancia, pero le advirtió que no les dijese a Charmy y a Vector que quería "pagárselo" porque se lo tomarían al pie de la letra. Sonic se había cruzado de brazos y le miraba, inquisitivo. Cierto, sus preguntas.

—Estoy bastente bien—le respondió—. Fui a muchos sitios y terminé en una zona conflictiva y tuve mala suerte. Me salvé gracias a la Esmeralda del Caos que había encontrado en la zona…Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—La guardamos—le informó Sonic—. No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.

Terial asintió. Confiaba en su hermano, después de todo. Cerró sus manos desnudas en un puño para comprobar su movilidad y se fijó en un detalle.

—¿Y mis guantes? ¿Y mis zapatos? —añadió

Espio y Sonic se miraron algo nerviosos. Al final, Sonic se dirigió a la puerta y gritó:

—¡Tails! Mi hermano ha despertado. ¿Puedes traernos sus cosas?

—Eh…sí—respondió una voz, no muy segura.

Justo después se oyó como alguien subía las escaleras. El zorro de dos colas cruzó la puerta y se acercó al herido.

—Mi nombre es Miles Prower—le dijo, mientras le tendía unos trozos ennegrecidos y deshilachados de tela y otros materiales—. Pero todos me llaman Tails.

Terial miró fijamente los restos de lo que una vez habían sido sus guantes y su zapatos.

—Encantado—murmuró, sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de los objetos destrozados. Al final suspiró y dejó los restos en una mesita cercana—. Bueno, qué le voy a hacer.

Tails pareció animarse al oírlo.

—De eso quería hablarte. Sonic nos dijo que no podías correr tan rápido como él.

Terial asintió. Era cierto, después de todo.

—¿Te importaría que te construyera unos zapatos con los que podrías deslizarte casi a su misma velocidad máxima?

Ambos erizos le miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido esta vez? —inquirió Sonic con una sonrisa.

—Hace tiempo tuve la oportunidad de examinar uno de los zapatos de Shadow—le respondió—. Y me gustaría crear algo similar. ¿Te importaría ayudarme con el experimento? —le preguntó el zorro a Terial.

El erizo ni siquiera se lo pensó. Necesitaba unos zapatos y acababan de ofrecérselos gratis.

Aunque aprender a deslizarse sería otra historia.

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

Mar13yaoi: Me alegro de que te guste. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin, el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Terial estuvo un par de meses en cama antes de curarse del todo. En ese tiempo, el médico le visitó a menudo; y más que por necesitarlo el enfermo, por curiosidad anatómica. Sonic pasó mucho tiempo con él y se pusieron al día, si bien sus conversaciones consistían prácticamente sólo en los viajes por el mundo que ambos habían hecho. Y Tails percibió gracias a ello algunas diferencias entre ellos.

Por ejemplo, Sonic era velocidad. Visitaba la mayor cantidad de sitios posibles en el menor espacio de tiempo y estaba poco tiempo en muchos sitios diferentes. Su hermano era todo lo contrario. Si bien había viajado mucho, no lo había hecho tanto como Sonic. Y el motivo principal era que a Terial le gustaba fijarse en los detalles. Y para eso necesitaba hacer las cosas despacio. Sonic se recorría una ciudad en segundos. Terial pasaba semanas visitando el mismo callejón una y otra vez.

En ese tiempo de convalecencia también Amy y Cream hicieron su acto de aparición y se presentaron al herido. Amy aceptó sus disculpas cuando se las pidió. Nadie tardó mucho en comprobar que si había más de cuatro personas en la habitación, Terial empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

Cream y Cheese sintieron una curiosidad especial por su pelaje luminoso y no fueron pocas las veces que, de noche, pidieron que apagase la luz sólo para ver como brillaba con esa suave luz azulada. Luz que, descubrieron sorprendidos, cambiaba de color.

Tal descubrimiento lo llevaron a cabo una mañana próxima al día de su recuperación total en la que les pidió que le prestasen la Esmeralda del Caos unos minutos. En el momento en que la gema hizo contacto con los guantes (recién comprados y estrenados) del hermano de Sonic, su pelaje luminoso, antes de color turquesa, se volvió tan rojo como la gema que agarraba entre sus manos.

—Tu luz ha cambiado de color—destacó Sonic

Su hermano le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Lo sé, aunque ignoro la razón por la que ocurre. Necesito hacer una cosa. ¿Podéis estar en silencio unos minutos?

Los presentes asintieron, de manera que Terial cerró los ojos y, muy centrado en algo, les ignoró. Transcurrida una media hora (en la que Sonic, aburrido, procedió a dar cinco vueltas a la ciudad), Terial abrió los ojos de nuevo y les devolvió la piedra.

—¿Qué hacías, si puede saberse? —preguntó Tails, movido por la curiosidad.

—Estaba hablando con un amigo—le respondió—. Llevo desaparecido mucho tiempo y empezaba a preocuparse.

—¿Hablar? —preguntó Amy, confusa. No era la única.

Terial se rió y se dio un par de golpecitos en la cabeza, guiñándoles un ojo.

—Telepatía y telequinesis—explicó—. Con una Esmeralda del caos puedo ampliar mi alcance telepático y hablar con alguien por lejos que esté. Con que me prestéis la Esmeralda una vez a la semana bastará para que no tenga que volver y pueda quedarme una temporada.

—¡Es genial! —exclamó Cream, asombrada. Cheese la apoyó.

—Y, ¿hasta dónde llegarías sin la Esmeralda? —preguntó Tails, sintiendo mucha curiosidad.

Terial se llevó una manos a la berbilla, pensativo.

—No sé el área exacta—reconoció—, pero, aprovechando que Sonic está fuera, podemos averiguarlo de una manera muy sencilla.

Terial entrecerró los ojos y miró al vacío para concentrarse, mientras sus ojos turquesa brillaban levemente. Localizar una mente en un océano de mentes como era un ciudad no era fácil. Y menos si se movía tan rápido como Sonic. Pero ser gemelos tenía que tener alguna ventaja, y poder localizarse de manera instantánea por telepatía era una de ellas. En cuanto le localizó, le explicó lo que habían hablado en la habitación y le pidió que fuera a los límites de la ciudad hasta que dejase de sentir su presencia en su mente; cosa que ocurrió segundos más tarde. Cerca de los límites de la ciudad. Terial cortó a conexión mental mientras Sonic volvía a las casa.

—Pues tras este experimento, algo menos del radio de la ciudad—declaró Terial

—Es un alcance enorme—declaró Cream, muy asombrada.

—Lo he entrenado mucho—le sonrió—. Soy muy débil físicamente y tengo que defenderme de alguna manera. Estoy seguro de que cualquiera de vosotros podría ganarme en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la que yo no pudiese usar mis poderes mentales—suspiró.

—No puedo creerme que sigas siendo tan débil, hermanito—le sonrió Sonic con algo de malicia mientras entraba por la puerta.

Terial le replicó exactamente en el mismo tono desenfadado:

—Y yo no puedo creerme que sigas teniendo miedo al agua.

Sonic se sonrojó, algo avergonzado; pero en seguida ambos hermanos comenzaron a reírse de sus propias debilidades.

* * *

><p>El primer día que a Terial le quitaron las vendas y le comunicaron que podía moverse sin problemas, el erizo luminoso no perdió el tiempo y salió al exterior para realizar estiramientos; sobre todo en sus agarrotadas alas. Llegó a flotar unos segundos, pero no intentó volar en serio. Cuando hubo terminado, sus alas empequeñecieron, hasta no ser más grandes que las púas que debería tener en su espalda. Entonces se dirigió hacia Tails, que le esperaba algo apartado con sus zapatos nuevos, listos para ser estrenados.<p>

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le preguntó el zorro con respecto al cambio de tamaño de las alas.

Terial se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo vuelas tu con colas y no con alas? —le preguntó a su vez—. No sé muy bien cómo lo hago, simplemente lo hago.

Tails sonrió, asintiendo, y le tendió el calzado. Terial los examinó: eran azules, con un diseño algo extraño, con forma de flecha, y los bordes blancos con una cruz blanca en la parte superior. Se los puso. Eran blanditos y cómodos, muy flexibles. Tails comenzó a explicar:

—Puedes caminar y deslizarte con ellos. Al caminar y correr son como cualquier otro calzado, pero si deslizas un pie, unos sensores que hay en la suela calcularán la velocidad otorgada por el impulso, junto con la posible fricción del suelo, y activarán los propulsores de la suela. ¿Quieres probarlos?

Terial asintió y salieron a la calle. Terial comenzó a practicar con cuidado. Nada acostumbrado a patinar, le resultó inevitable caer la suelo la primera vez. Y la segunda. Y .a tercera.

Tras varios intentos infructuosos de deslizarse más de dos metros seguidos sin caerse al suelo, decidió utilizar la telequinesis para mantenerse recto en un inicio, y quitarla gradualmente a medida que lograba equilibrarse solo. Practicó todos los días hasta ser capaz de utilizarlos perfectamente, y desde ese momento, Sonic y él salían a veces por la mañana para correr por la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Hasta luego<p> 


End file.
